


活着

by bluemiao



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemiao/pseuds/bluemiao
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

我从Y那里听到的故事。

Y他是高中时隔壁班同学，当时学校分了实验班和普通班，真巧，三楼只有我们班和隔壁的实验班。

Y他们班随便来两个稍差点的，也能碾压我们班，都是学理的，倒也偶有往来。  
Y他们班在年级里有名的人不少，都是在哪方面都好的人，学校的庆典，晚会，他们班里的人有不少出风头的。  
不过Y倒是算比较普通的。  
我从班里的朋友那里见过几次，后来在朋友不在时也偶尔闲聊上两句有的没的好玩儿事儿，也算熟了。

Y他虽然性格相当开朗，很容易和人说上话，但他似乎对表现自己这种相当外向的人才做得过来的事不甚感兴趣，照他的话说是，我做不来，也没时间。

似乎并非如此，因为他的学习在他们班也算考前的了，作业什么的也应该写的还挺快，不过这是我自己的推论，因为他似乎常常是游手好闲的模样，靠在走廊上和自己班的，我们班的熟人聊天，作业什么的估计早写完了吧。  
这其实引来不少人善意的调侃，因为作业确实多，而且他们班应该留得更多些。但他每次都说，没呢，差好多，我就想放松放松，劳逸结合么。  
挺奇怪的。  
但他成绩倒还是很好的。

其实讲，我还挺羡慕他的，每天都轻轻松松的，倒什么都不落下。  
当然，这都是我那时想的。

他高三倒是有些跌宕，我有时候在走廊上见他时，他可能看见了我也不想说什么。  
哦，对了，他似乎不太掩饰自己的心情，不过在很长一段时间内，我对他的印象都是，总是开朗的一个人，脸上的笑对认识的人从不吝惜，不过高三有段时间，他几乎不笑。  
大概是压力大了吧，我朋友说。  
朋友知道他似乎几次考试都相当差（其实对我来说已经很不错了），他可能是还没适应高三吧，朋友笑着说了句。

其实我是有点惊讶的，因为他的性格让我觉得，Y他不像这样的人，因为他的名次在班里虽然靠前，但仍有余地，但他似乎很满足于大概可以的名次，不打算在多熬点夜，多挤点时间刷题，以此来更进一步。  
所以我觉得他随和。


	2. Chapter 2

好久没想起Y来了。

但我知道他高考考的大概还是不错，不是第一和第二的大学，却也在国内算得上顶尖，我是只能够奢想的。  
我突然放下心来，高考前那段Y沉沉的表情应该已经散了吧，也算是在高考中取得相当优秀的成绩了。  
但我隐隐约约觉得，Y他的随和绝对配得上这所大学，因为他不喜欢在聚焦点的中心，即使在顶点，也选择顶点的边缘，好吧，我知道点是没有长度和面积的，但就是想这么不科学的比较一下。  
我去了和Y在一个城市的大学，也许在听说Y最后也在那个城市里时，内心有那么小小的跃动一下，因为就像是在高中我从隔壁班远远的观察他那样，我也要在隔壁的大学里远远的望着他了。  
我的大学还好，不算是差，也算是个中等大学了，专业也还不错，当下课不算多，能有时间想想自己的事情，享受大学的轻松片刻。  
在这闲的慌的时候，人就爱开始胡思乱想，操心其他事起来。  
有次出学校去玩，偶然间听一个本地的同学一提起，我才想起Y在那个大学，离我们也不算太远，城市里地铁也方便，又不是隔了一座城，从这角到那角，说要想去还真能抽空就过去。  
同学一听我认识个那个大学的人，就问名字，说可以直接帮我问问，她的好多熟人在那里。  
我说也不是什么熟人，当时隔壁班的同学，就偶尔见面能打个招呼而已。  
当时我的心开始跳得快了一些，我的确很想知道Y现在怎么样。  
也许Y他也会变吧？他在高中时的那种随意懒散，会在成年以后消散吧？  
在社会中逐渐成长的人，我没有见过有谁有他这样性格的人，也许从前有和他一样感觉的人，但都被磨出了些不同的痕迹。Y他也会这样吧，我这么想着，有隐隐不希望会这样，那是独特的感觉。  
我最终还是请那个同学帮了个忙。  
同学一脸促狭的笑。  
说，我就猜你会问。


End file.
